Proof
by sellthelie
Summary: Stunned by Hermione dumping him, Ron seeks answers. What he finds shocks him. Three parts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling; just mucking around...**

** Proof**

**Part 1 of 3**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Why?

He had no idea what had caused it, they were so happy together.

Well at least he thought they were, obviously she didn't. Otherwise she wouldn't have dumped him half an hour ago.

What had caused it?

Had he done something wrong?

Sitting on his bed he began looking through the box he had pulled out earlier. It was a box of mementos that he had put together over the time that he and Hermione had been together.

There were photos, things that he had taken that had importance to their dates they went on. And then there were the newspaper clippings of Hermione when she made Head Girl, with that git Malfoy as Head Boy.

He went to put it aside when it caught his eye again.

They were standing really close to each other, but that was to be expected with Fudge and Dumbledore crowding on either side of them.

It was what Draco was doing that made Ron look again. He had his arm around her.

And Hermione was making no move to take it off.

He was whispering in her ear, and she was blushing.

Ron couldn't remember the last time Hermione blushed.

Why was she blushing? And why wasn't she making any move to take his arm of her hip?

Something was very wrong here, very wrong.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sorry if people got an alert for this earlier, I made a bit of a booboo. So instead of copy and pasting it and fixing it like I should have. I deleted it. Such an idiot.

I know it's short, they all will probably be short. Three parts. Tell me what you think...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling; just mucking around **

**Proof **

**Part 2 of 3 **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Where was she?

She hadn't come into breakfast yet.

But then she often had breakfast early, and then went to the library. But Malfoy wasn't anywhere to be seen. But that didn't mean anything did it? He could be just running late or something. There were heaps of reasons as to why he wasn't here.

Ron didn't want to even consider the possibility that they were together.

It seemed as if the news of the break-up had got around, nearly everyone was giving him a sympathetic look. Except the Slytherins who were smiling and laughing every time they looked at him.

Slimy bastards.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After breakfast when Ron was heading to Charms with Seamus, who was chatting a mile a minute. Obviously trying to keep him distracted, and it was working till Ron saw something up ahead that made him remember all over again.

There they were, together.

Cosy as all hell.

Engrossed in what seemed to be a very important conversation.

Tuning Seamus out, Ron tried to make out what they were saying. Pulling Seamus aside into an alcove nearby, putting his fingers to his mouth to indicate to be quiet.

"Well talk about it later." Hermione whispered urgently.

"We have to, I don't think I can keep it secret for much longer." Draco said.

"Fine…just not here, and certainly not now."

Ron peeked around the corner to see Draco put his hand on Hermione's cheek quickly, and then he pulled away.

"Patrol?"

Hermione nodded.

Ron went back into the alcove, praying that it wasn't what he thought.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?"

Ron gave a jump, he had forgotten all about Seamus.

"I wish I knew…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling; just mucking around**

**Proof**

**Part III of III**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I don't think so Ron."

"You weren't there, you didn't hear the way they were talking." Ron said vehemently. "Or the way they were looking at each other."

Harry shook his head in exasperation. "Look Ron, I know your upset about breaking up with Hermione. But I don't think she would take up with Malfoy, she just wouldn't."

"But…"

"No Ron, it's just not something Hermione would do. He has been an absolute prick to all of us for nearly seven years, do you really think she would? He has been meanest to her, called her a Mudblood for six of those – have you forgotten the teeth?" Harry sighed, "It's just not likely at all."

"Ok Harry," Ron nodded his head. "I think I'm going to have an early night, I'll see you in the morning. Night…" Ron started up towards the seventh year dorm.

"Night mate…"

"I think you're wrong," a voice interrupted Harry's thoughts.

"Yeah, me too…" Harry replied turning to Seamus.

"The way they were talking to each other, I don't think I ever heard Hermione talk in that kind of voice to Ron."

"So you think they're together?"

"I reckon they will be – sooner, rather than later…if Malfoy has anything to do with it."

"What makes you say that?" Harry enquired.

"He wants to talk, I'm guessing that's what its about. Malfoy doesn't seem the type to do things by half, if he wants and or has Hermione, he wont want to keep it to himself – he'll want to tell the whole world that she's his girl…"

Harry nodded his head, at that moment the portrait door opened; it was the fifth-year prefects coming back from their patrol. He nearly turned away but then they stumbled like they were being shoved out of the way by some invisible force.

"Bloody hell…" Harry said, before jumping out of his chair and racing to his room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ron was currently hurrying through the corridors, trying to find the Head students who were always last to finish patrol. He needed to see them when they thought they were alone, it was the only way he could know for sure.

Finally he found them on the third floor. Ron hid behind a statue. He wasn't taking any chances, even with the invisibility cloak on.

"I think everyone's in bed," he heard Hermione say.

"Time to chat I think," Draco said. He could hear Hermione protesting, "No – you've been putting it off all night, we need to talk about us."

_Us?_

Hermione must have signalled to continue, "Where are we? Because I really want to give you and me a go, and now that we both are single. I think we should."

Then Hermione should the words that broke Ron's heart in two, "Oh I do too." Ron had to hold back the sob that was sitting in his throat. "I just think we should wait till we are a _couple,_ out of respect to Ron."

"Respect to Weasley?"

"How's it going to look? His girlfriend breaks up with him, and then two days later she's in love with his enemy…"

_Love?_

"You love me?" Draco asked with a very pleased tone to his voice.

"Yeah, it's been coming for a little while. That's why I couldn't keep seeing Ron, it just wasn't fair to any of us."

"Mmmhm, you know I love you too?" Ron heard Draco say, and then all of a sudden it was quiet. Ron didn't need to know what was happening, he had a fairly good idea. So it came as no surprise, when he peeked around the statue to see them standing in the middle of the corridor kissing, in an insanely tight embrace.

Ron sank behind the statue.

He couldn't believe it, he didn't want too. But the proof was right there. She loved him, she didn't love him anymore.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, till the cloak came flying off him, into Harry's outstretched hand.

Ron looked up, "Piss off Harry."

"I'm sorry mate…"

"Where are they?"

"I think they're back in their dorm." Ron could see the Marauders Map in his other hand.

"I was right," Ron said dejectedly, furiously wiping the tears from his face. "She loves him…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Complete 


End file.
